Completely unknowing
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Yuuki would've wondered once too, right? Where babies come from, I mean.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>"Okaasama, where do I come from?" Yuuki asked.<p>

"Where, you say?" Juuri smiled in confusion.

"Yuuki knows that Yuuki and Kaname-oniisama comes from Otousama and Okaasama, but how?" Yuuki's eyes were wide with curiosity, shimmering with the pure and complete innocence of a child.

Juuri's smile stayed in place, but beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. This question…

"Eh…well…you see… When two people love each other very much…"

Yuuki stared at her mother intensely. Juuri's mouth was open, but she closed it, and opened it again, but closed it again. She couldn't look at Yuuki's face.

'_I CAN'T SAY IT! YUUKI IS SO CUTE AND SO YOUNG! HARUKA! HELP!'_

"When two people love each other very much…eh…" Juuri spared a glance at Yuuki's face, whose expression has not changed, and quickly looked away again. "They…have a child!"

'_OH MY GOD! I SAID IT!'_

Yuuki sparkled with sweet, clean innocence, her smile ever so radiating. "How, Okaasama?"

'_Haruka, I think I just dug my own grave…'_

"Well…Yuuki is a flower!" Juuri exclaimed.

Yuuki's big shining eyes showed confusion. "Yuuki is a flower?"

"And Kaname is a bee!"

"Oniisama is a…bee?" Yuuki's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

"Kaname takes the powder in the middle of a flower to Yuuki so that Yuuki can create more flowers!" Juuri grinned, content with her perfect response.

Yuuki seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Okaasama?"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"What is a bee?"

'_Haruka, come home…'_

"Well…that doesn't matter! Yuuki wants to know how Yuuki is created, right?"

"Yuuki wants to know!" Yuuki's cuteness radiating smile appeared again.

'_Haruka, please forgive me…'_

"Hey, Okaasama said when two people love each other very much they have a child, right?"

"Yes, Yuuki." Juuri nearly let out a sigh of relief that she did not have to say it at least at that minute.

"Yuuki loves Kaname-oniisama, and Kaname-oniisama loves Yuuki too. Does that mean Yuuki will have a child with Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki's innocent smile and big sparkling eyes were so cute and honest and Juuri would've melted if not for Yuuki's very, _very_ innocent question.

"W-well, yes, but-"

"We're home." At that moment, Haruka and Kaname arrived home.

"Oniisama!" Yuuki ran towards Kaname and embraced him with her small body. "Welcome home, Kaname-oniisama!" Her cute smile was so lovely and Kaname, _Kaname_ wanted to glomp her on the spot.

"I'm home, Yuuki." Kaname smiled. Haruka also did.

"Oniisama, Yuuki has something to tell Oniisama!"

"What is it, Yuuki?" Kaname kneeled down so Yuuki can whisper in his ear.

"Yuuki is going to have a child with Kaname-oniisama." Yuuki murmured softly.

Kaname's eyes widened. He couldn't remember doing anything with Yuuki that was not in dreams. He has his fantasies sometimes, of course. Still, they were way too young. Kaname was scared, and excited, and so many other emotions mixed together that he couldn't even identify them.

"Who told you that, Yuuki?" He replied equally softly.

"Okaasama did." Yuuki beamed.

Kaname was surprised. Of course, Juuri would know. Does that mean really…

"Hmm, what do we have?" Haruka interrupted Kaname's complicated thinking. "Yuuki, what is the secret, may I know?"

Yuuki smiled brightly at her father. 'Otousama, Okaasama said Yuuki will have a child with Kaname-oniisama!"

Juuri heard this and gasped. "No Yuuki, that wasn't what I meant I-"

Too late. Haruka and Kaname had both entered the 'dream state of shock'.

"Kaname, d-did you…" Haruka muttered.

"No, Otousama, I d-"

"Kaname!" Haruka suddenly hugged him. "Juuri! Our son has grown up!"

"N-no, that's not…" Juuri tried to explain.

Kaname stayed in his frozen state. If he really _did,_ then wouldn't normal people be angry at him than be happy?

All this time Yuuki stood there, wondering why the entire ruckus.

* * *

><p>After a while, Juuri cleared up the misunderstanding and Haruka and Kaname calmed down. Kaname was a little disappointed.<p>

That night, Yuuki and Kaname were put to bed. Kaname held Yuuki, stroking her hair until she fell asleep, like every night.

"Oniisama loves Yuuki, right?" Yuuki suddenly asked.

"Of course, Yuuki." Kaname replied, smiling.

"Yuuki loves Oniisama too. We will be like Otousama and Okaasama when we grow up, right?" Yuuki whispered, already sleepy.

"Yes, Yuuki."

"Then, Yuuki and Oniisama will also have a child…" She fell asleep.

Kaname smiled, lacing his and Yuuki's fingers together.

"Yes, Yuuki."


End file.
